


[Terminator]Terminator的妙用

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Terminator 同人文 [1]
Category: Junior (1994), The Terminator - Fandom
Genre: Other, Terminator - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 怀孕的Terminator
Relationships: Terminator - Relationship
Series: Terminator 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108943





	[Terminator]Terminator的妙用

[Terminator]Terminator的妙用  
The Magic Of Terminator  
注：原作：《The Terminator》  
《Junior》梗。

Terminator的妙用  
Terminator-Junior不但是一款战斗机器人，还是一款性爱机器人。  
可以满足不同性别不同体型不同癖好的使用者的各种需求。  
并且持久耐用，时间长度弹性紧密度可按使用者要求随意调节。  
而且体内附带胚胎培养容器，可以满足使用者与Terminator-Junior生孩子的特殊需求。  
并且胚胎培养容器分为很多种，使用者可以选择用自己的细胞直接克隆培养；也可以选择两个人的生殖细胞融合培养，而且对生殖细胞的来源的性别并无要求，男女、男男、女女，皆可。  
而且由强壮的Terminator-Junior怀孕，胎儿可以安全发育。  
并且因为胚胎培养，所以胎儿发育速度快，一个月即可发育到正常胎儿十个月分娩时的程度。  
并且分娩容易，Terminator-Junior直接自己打开腹腔取出婴儿即可。  
不过毕竟Terminator-Junior是机器人，体内还是有些许电磁射线辐射的，虽然胚胎培养容器是隔离辐射的，但是也是有很小的几率可能隔离不完全造成胚胎变异，导致生下来的孩子自带超级力量超级智力热视线等一类的超能力。


End file.
